George of the Jungle: Dear Ursula
by Shinoda1472
Summary: Trevor, a plane-crash survivor, who ends up in the Mbebwe Jungle, falls in love with Ursula Scott. Sorry if it's too short. Had to share some fanfiction involving 2007 GoTJ's Ursula.


George, King of the Jungle, was swinging vine to vine like how the usual episode opens up. That is… until he saw someone. It was no ordinary animal in danger. Instead, it was a human.

Curious, George leaped in front of him. "Hello, visitor! I am George, King of the Jungle!"

The human waved back. "Umm…hey. My name's Trevor, and I'm not a visitor. I was in a plane crash, and luckily survived."

"Plane crash? Well, you're lucky to be surviving here in the good old jungle!" George nudged his shoulder.

Trevor smiled at him. "Thanks. Good to know some people here!"

George offered, "Say, there are some other people that George would like to introduce you to."

Trevor said, "New people? Well, okay."

Meanwhile, at the treehouse…

George and Trevor arrive there by the swing of a vine. "Guys, this is Trevor! Trevor, this is Ape, this is Magnolia…" George points to Ape and Magnolia… and finally Ursula. "And this is Ursula."

"Ursula…" Trevor took one look at Ursula and his eyes turned into hearts as the background became a dream sequence. He had fallen in love with Ursula.

"Uhmm.. George? What's with him?" Ursula said, confused.

"George don't know. Earth to Trevor! Hello?" George tried snapping his fingers to wake him up.

Trevor finally got out of his daydream. "Oh! Heh-heh. Nice to meet you…" Then Trevor and Ursula shook hands. Trevor thought, 'She's gorgeous!'

As they were done shaking hands, Trevor and Ursula pulled away. "Nice meeting you all. Hey, George, mind if I crash here? Since I don't have a place here ever since that plane crash?"

George accepted, "Sure!"

Trevor smiled at both. "Wow… Thanks, guys!"

And that night, while George and Ape slept in their hammock bunks, Trevor had slept outside. During the same time she was thinking about the girl he met.. Ursula Scott… God, she's quite a hottie! Someday, she will be his…

The next morning, George, Ape, Magnolia, and Ursula were eating breakfast.

George said, "So, guys… How was Trevor?"

Magnolia replied, "He seemed like a nice guy."

Ursula said, "Hey, guys.. Do you think Trevor has a bit of a… crush on me?"

George, Ape and Magnolia looked at her confused. "Why do you ask that?", Magnolia replied.

Ursula scratched the back of her head, blushing. "It's just… the way he looked at me yesterday."

George said, "Aww… Ursula's got a cruuush!"

"That reminds me. Trevor told me to give you this." Ape handed Ursula the poem. It read…

_Dear Ursula…_

_From the very minute I saw your face_

_You sent me into a whirl_

_Giving you your own city wouldn't be enough_

_I would give you the whole world_

_Your eyes are like emeralds_

_Shining into the sun_

_One minute I stare into them_

_I would always know you were the one_

_Hair flowing like the wind_

_I feel like it's blown me away_

_Shows your exquisite beauty_

_That should be put on display_

_Oh, dear Ursula…_

_You are love at first sight_

_All I ask is one moment with you_

_And it will make our future bright._

Magnolia and George were in tears, moved by the poem Trevor made. Ursula was too, but with a blush.

Magnolia said, "That Trevor fella sure does have a way with words."

Ursula replied, "He does. How sweet!" Ursula left the table. "I gotta go." She then dashed off to Trevor.

The three watched Ursula run off. "They make a perfect couple." Magnolia said.

Meanwhile, Trevor was staring at the waterfall until he heard Ursula yell out his name.

Trevor turned his head to see Ursula. "Ursula~…. You've come to show your feelings to me?"

Ursula nodded. "And instead, I wanted to do it… into a little song. I've never even shown George, Ape, or Maggie my true singing voice, but I guarantee it's your first time hearing it. Here goes…"

(The VA of Ursula, Britt Irvin, is a singer, so it makes perfect sense.)

* * *

><p><em> I never thought<em>

_I'd find the one for me_

_Now you're in my life_

_I finally see _

_ Could it be that I_

_Found a love so right?_

_If it is, I must be in Heaven_

_Where the angels take flight _

_ The way you moved me, yeah_

_Struck my heart helplessly_

_It's definitely clear to see_

_That you are my destiny _

* * *

><p>Trevor, struck in awe by Ursula's angelic, soulful singing, slowly applauded. "Wow… Just… fantastic. You could've gotten a record deal!"<p>

Ursula blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, you know…" Then she starts playing with his hair lovingly. "That poem you wrote me was the sweetest thing I ever read."

Trevor smiled. "Glad you think that. I love you… Ursula."

"I feel the same way… Trevor."

Then the two's lips embrace in a deep loving kiss.


End file.
